warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Spottedflight's power
For Allegiances click here Silversong~ Silversong curled her tail around her three precious kits. Darkheart sat beside her. "How about we call this one Lionkit?" he suggested, pointed to her golden furred son. "Lionkit sounds perfect. Spottedkit for her," Silversong pointed to the kit that most closely resembled her, "And Hollykit." She decided for her last she-kit. Darkheart nodded. "They're so beautiful," Greenmoon, an expectant queen murmured. "Spottedkit looks just like you," added Redfang, another expectant queen. "They are everything to me." Silversong mewed softly as the kits began to suckle. Greenmoon~ Greenmoon had her kits four sunrises after Silversong. Her two new kits, Skykit and Yellowkit lay beside her. Hollykit looked at Goldenspirit. "Does she need any herbs?" Hollykit asked. Hollykit was only four sunrises old, though Greenmoon could sense that she had her heart set on becoming a medicine cat. "You can give her some comfrey. That will help with her milk." Goldenspirit replied. Greenmoon lapped up the comfrey and watched her kits slowly drift into sleep. Hollykit~ Hollykit was playing moss ball with all the other kits and Redfang's new kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. "Ow!" Yellowkit exclaimed. Her paw had a thorn in it. Hollykit scampered over. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "What a big thorn! Hold on, I know how to deal with this. Hollykit gripped the thorn with her teeth and yanked it out with a sharp tug. Yellowkit yelped, pain getting the better of her. Bramblekit examined her paw. "Are you okay?" He mewed with concern. Yellowkit nodded, shifting her weight to one side to avoided using her injured paw. "How did you know how to get that thorn out of her paw, Hollykit?" Lionkit asked curiously. "Um..." Hollykit tried to come up with a logical explanation. "Maybe she picked it up from Goldenspirit?" Tawnykit suggested. "Yes. That must be it." Hollykit mewed gratefully. Spottedkit examined Yellowkit's paw. "It's bleeding!" She exclaimed. "Go to the medicine den and get these herbs. Cobwebs will stop the bleeding and Dock should help with the scratch. And also Horsetail, just in case the wound is infected. Dock is a common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste. Horsetail is a tall, bristly-stemmed plant with fleshy stalks." Hollykit instructed. The pair headed to Goldenspirit's den, Yellowkit leaning on Spottedkit's shoulder. The remaining kits cleared the area from sharp thorns. "All done." Lionkit mewed importantly. Yellowkit and Spottedkit headed back and Hollykit started to press the herbs and cobwebs onto her paw. "How come Skykit couldn't come out to play?" Bramblekit asked curiously. "I don't know. When we left the nursery, she was still sleeping." Yellowkit shrugged. "She might just have a cold." "Kits!" Silverspirit called. "It's getting dark!" Redfang added. "Time to come back to the nursery now." Sliverspirit noticed the disappointed looks on the kits' faces. Greenmoon, Redfang, and I were out hunting. We brought back a mouse for you to play with. Tomorrow, though." Hollykit and her denmates nodded reluctantly and padded back into the nursery. "I do hope Greystep has taken good care of them." Greenmoon mewed, concerned, casting a glance a the elders den where Greystep was snoozing in front of the entrance. "I'm sure the kits didn't get into to much trouble today." Redfang reassured. "Yes, but where is Skykit? She didn't-" Silverspirit was cut short by Greenmoon's high pitched, piercing, ear-splitting, scream. Hollykit swiveled around to face the nursery entrance. Skykit's body lay there, unmoving. Tigerhop's Death